


Мама приглядывает за мной

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Перевод/Пераклад/Translation [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gertrud's ghost, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, No Isabella, Post-Season/Series 02, Realization, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Даже после смерти Гертруда не может уйти. Она смотрит, как её любимый сын скорбит и мстит. А потом он встречает мужчину.





	Мама приглядывает за мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for my mother looks over me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836312) by [GabbyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD). 



> Бета: [Roleri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roleri/profile)
> 
> Переведено для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

Гертруда не сразу мирится со своей смертью. Не может смотреть на то, как её мальчик разрушает себя из-за боли и страданий, а она не в силах помочь. Проклинает небеса за эту пытку и за веру в то, что может уберечь любимого сыночка от зла.

Но позже он встречает мужчину.

Сначала тот ей не нравится: зовёт её мальчика кличкой, придуманной хулиганами; кличкой, которой пользуются преступники, словно это какой-то титул. Но он произносит её с такой нежностью и обожанием, что Гертруда не может не думать, что, быть может, он не такой, как остальные.

Он заботится о её мальчике, отвлекает от горя, поёт песню, которую пела по ночам она. И называет его этой кличкой, но её мальчику, кажется, всё равно. Когда он признаётся, что убивает людей, она в ужасе: он выглядит очень добрым и приятным. Приходится смириться с тем, что её мальчик привлекает людей такого сорта. Среди них он свой.

Это печалит, но она не перестаёт гордиться любимым сыночком и продолжает наблюдать. Смотрит, как мужчина говорит, что она — слабость для своего мальчика, и как они в её честь пытают и убивают кого-то. Смотрит, как мужчина понемногу возвращает её мальчика к жизни, спасает не только от ран, но и от себя самого.

 

Обескураживает, что к её мальчику относятся как к гангстеру с оружием в руке и планами убийств. Ей бы уже привыкнуть: она всегда знала правду в глубине души, но надеялась на лучшее. Не хотела замечать.

Когда его отправляют в Аркхэм, это рвёт сердце на части. Она поёт каждую ночь, пусть даже он не слышит. Приходится смотреть, как её мальчик сходит с ума, как её образ используют во вред, и ничего нельзя сделать.

Иногда она приходит на свою могилу. Ей нравится, что тот мужчина — Эдвард — всегда здоровается, будто она может ответить; всегда вежлив, никогда не путает фамилию. Всегда приносит лилии.

Когда Эдвард и Освальд встречаются вновь, сердце Гертруды разрывается, потому что её мальчика отвергает человек, которому, как ей казалось, он может доверять. Она не понимает, почему. Разве они не друзья? Разве он не видит, что её мальчику плохо?

Душа Гертруды поёт, когда Освальд знакомится с отцом. Элайджа выглядит таким же красивым, как раньше, и она жалеет, что они не смогли вырастить сына вместе. Ей не нравится его жена и приёмные дети. Все они грешники. Смотрят на Освальда так же, как и те назойливые хулиганы. Как бы широко они ни улыбались — она читает их чувства по глазам. Негодяи.

Когда Элайджа умирает, она плачет и кричит рядом со своим мальчиком и тщетно пытается обнять. Он не заслуживает такого. Они оба не заслуживают. Если бы только она могла предупредить об этих пригретых на груди змеях...

Она не отворачивается, когда сын убивает убийцу её единственного любимого.

Гертруда смотрит, как он снова впадает в отчаяние, несёт чушь в пустом поместье, поставив голову ужасной злой женщины в своей комнате. Смотрит, как приходят и уходят преступники туда, где она впервые увидела Элайджу и влюбилась. Этот дом должен быть местом, где они живут с их сыночком в любви. Но здесь ей разбили сердце, убили любимого, а сын едва вновь не потерял рассудок.

Едва.

Он встречается с тем мужчиной снова.

Она не думала, что он добровольно посетит Аркхэм и простит этого Эдварда. Её мальчик посылает подарки, разговаривает с ним и постепенно приходит в себя. Она правда благодарна Эдварду, пусть он и отвернулся от Освальда. Её сердце болит и за него: это ужасное место разрушает. Некогда невозмутимый и утончённый Эдвард отрешён и замкнут. Они спасают друг друга.

Она гордится тем, что её мальчик избавился от головы этой женщины, даже больше, чем когда он выдвигается на пост мэра. Он всё может, её маленький Освальд всегда был сильным. Он просто должен верить в себя. Весь мир может быть у его ног. 

Когда он освобождает из Аркхэма Эдварда, Гертруда рада за них обоих. За Эдварда потому, что он спасён из жестокой тюрьмы, и за Освальда потому, что теперь у него кто-то есть. Кто-то, кому можно доверять.

Она видит, каким счастливым делает его Эдвард, как они заботятся друг о друге и пытаются доставить радость. Эдварда можно назвать другом.

Но Гертруда не доверяет ему, пока не начинает следить и не видит, что он делает для её мальчика. Забирает деньги, всем рискуя, не затем, чтобы подставить Освальда — он верит, как и она. Верит, что Освальд может добиться многого. Хочет, чтобы он выиграл честно, потому что знает, что он может.

Сначала Освальд этого не понимает. Её любимый сыночек, как всегда, слишком эмоционален: он угрожает пистолетом человеку, который просто хотел для него лучшего.

Она плачет, когда объявляют о полной победе. Люди от него в восторге. Её мальчик наконец-то стал кем-то в этом городе. Она всегда знала, что этот день когда-нибудь придёт. Она так гордится им. Гертруда хочет дотронуться до его лица и обнять, но может только быть зрителем.

И она смотрит, как Освальд повторяет глупую игру слов Эдварда. Она догадывается о разгадке вместе с ним, хотя понимает больше.

«Любовь.»

Её мальчика любят, и не только народ Готэма, но и добрый к нему, заботливый Эдвард.

Высокий, красивый, шикарно одетый Эдвард. Преступник и убийца, как и её Освальд. И мужчина.

Она давно одобрила его, потому что он рядом с Освальдом; потому что он заботится о её могиле и разговаривает с ней до сих пор. Потому что её сын любит его.

Глупая. И как Гертруда не замечала этого? Её мальчик влюблён.

 

Она наблюдает за ними, слабея с каждым днём. Смотрит, как Эдвард возится с Освальдом, помогая с обожаемой модной одеждой и с бизнесом, которым они управляют вместе. Как они неуверенно общаются и улыбаются друг другу.

Гертруда вспоминает, как спросил маленький Освальд, впервые одеваясь в школу и желая всех впечатлить:

— Что если я им не понравлюсь?

Она помнит свой совет. И теперь, годы спустя, слышит, как сын повторяет его такому же маленькому одинокому мальчику: 

— Если ты им не понравишься, подожди, пока они отвернутся, и столкни их с лестницы.

У её Освальда такое доброе сердце. 

Она наблюдает, как они с Эдвардом разговаривают, забыв об остальном мире, и понимает, что пора. У её любимого сыночка есть кто-то, кто заботится о нём. Ему больше никто не нужен. Это больно, но она не расстраивается — о нет, она рада. Его истинная любовь рядом.

С улыбкой и слезами Гертруда бросает на своего мальчика последний взгляд. Освальд счастлив.

— Спасибо, — шепчет она Эдварду.

Она может поклясться, что перед тем, как исчезнуть, видит ответную улыбку. И теперь наконец-то может упокоиться с миром и встретиться со своим любимым. Она знает, что может доверить Эдварду заботу о своём мальчике.


End file.
